Sisters of the Time part 2
by SmileyRowling
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her friends trying to help each other through high school, until something happens that changes the lives of these girls  ad Gray  forever.


"What?" I screamed, waving my arms around, hitting them against a mirror "Are you crazy? This is High School! You need this to get a job, a house or a loan. Why are you doing this?" I yelled, pushing her up against the wall. "Would you kindly let go?" Amanda asked, pointing to my knuckles that were rapidly turning white "Because" she huffed "You do not get to choose my life. I love him and his family is moving away. We can go and live in a motel for a while as we find jobs, a house, etcetera." Amanda started rooting through her closet. She turned to Hailey "It isn't a date we are going on, either. It is our time to elope! I'm so excited!" She started whipping out shirts from her closet as Hailey tried to dodge them. "You can't stop me. You might as well help me pack." Amanda gloated, pulling out a big purple bag. "Fine" I shrugged, Walking to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I thought this would never happen. I can't remember a time we haven't been friends. We thought it would last forever. But It hasn't. This is real life.

The doorbell rang Amanda gasped "That must be Gareth! Can you get the door Lily?" I sighed as I trudged to the front door. I opened the door. It was Amanda's ex. And Hailey's ex. And my Boyfriend. Consequently, It's the same person. Gray looked down on me. He had on his thick-rimmed glasses that cool people wear to be ironic. He needed his to see. He had pale skin and amber eyes. His dark hair fell loosely above his eyes. He wore A button-up white shirt and a tie. His checkered vans were wet, his black skinnies wet at the feet. He pulled along behind him another of his ex's, Alice. Alice was about my height with dark-ish hair that was shoulder length and waved around her shoulders. She had the same piercing eyes as Gray, lined with purple eyeliner. She wore a turquoise slim zip-up sweater and skinny jeans, with black sparkly converse dripping in mud. "I heard what she was going. I heard from Zack who heard from Nate who heard from Josh who heard from Hailey's little brother." Gray muttered while he pushed his way to Amanda's room. I tried to tell him not to get in her way, but Gray is a stubborn person. Amanda flung the bag over her shoulder and leapt with a strength she could not even hope to muster in Gym class. She let slip the smile on her face while she flopped onto the bed. She tried to look prideful, but looked defeated, deflated. Alice laughed and flopped on the bed beside her. "Gareth is not really your 'type'" she commented, looking at the wall. Amanda laughed. "Of course he is my type! Look at him!" Amanda chuckled, waving her hand at the window. Gareth was really tall and had a habit of wearing all his shirts unbuttoned to show his amazing abs. He wore tight jeans and sneakers. His hair was brown with blond highlights, drifting around his face perfectly. His skin was perfectly tanned, and two dimples lined his smile. Gray closed the blinds. "He wasn't always like that you know," he eased, shifting towards the door. "What do you mean?" Amanda asked, playing with her hair. "He changes for people. Have you ever seen him around before?" Hailey blurted out "Why, no…" Amanda uttered, lifting up the blinds to look at him. "That is because he always looks different. Depending on his girlfriend, he behaves differently. You have to fucking run. This guy is insane" Hailey pronounced, grabbing onto Amanda's arm "Hailey… you never swear…" I whispered.

Amanda looked at us. She almost said something, but her words got lost in the way. "Fine. I'll tell him it's over." she declared. We watched through the window as Amanda walked over t Gareth. He tried to kiss her, but she ducked out of the way. Amanda said something and Gareth started pulling his hair, walking back and forth. When she finished, Gareth slapped her and kicked her behind the knee. We watched, horror struck as he punched her again and again, pushing her against the car and into the back seat. He drove off with an unconscious Amanda in the back seat. I raced out the door. "Into the car!" I screamed. Hailey got in the front and Alice and Gray got in the back. I raced off. Shit. Amanda is going to be raped or something, and it is our fault. "We have to find her." I asserted, screaming around a corner. "We're losing sight of him!" Alice wailed desperately. I went faster and faster. A big red truck came around the corner. Gray screamed. We hit the side of the truck. The airbags went off as we were flung around the car. Shit. I looked around at my dying friends. "Lil" Hailey whispered "Yes…?" I moaned "Is… is this the end?" She started to cry. "I hope not" I uttered as I fell into a wave of darkness.


End file.
